falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nostrildamus
Nostrildamus is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background A vault dweller with an extremely large nose and severe depression because of it, Nostrildamus grew up as a fearful and morose young man, terrified of conversation and confrontation. At age 19, he was constantly stressed and prematurely balding, worsened by his father abandoning him. Once he left for the wasteland, he found a hunting rifle in an abandoned shack, and combined it with frag mines to develop a strategy for eliminating threats, something he called a "circle of death" with his mines. He killed Arkansas and took up Minefield as his own home. He also purchased Clover as a personal slave and his first friend, and eventually retired in Tenpenny Tower. Clover soon died from a malfunctioning slave collar, horrifying Nostrildamus and turning him into a hermit. He spent the nights contemplating suicide, and the days trying to kill God.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.492: "My dad always used o tell me 'son, you'll have a nose for adventuring some day!' and we'd laugh, and then I'd whimper a bit. I didn't mind the gigantic schnozzle at first, but when Paul Hannon told me he'd rather play with Andy than me, that began what my friends called 'the downward spiral of depression.' my friends would say 'Nos, don't worry, everyone likes you!,' and I'd say 'shut up friends, my dad says you don't exist!' My dad was right. I grew up into a morose and fearful young man. I was terrified of direct confrontation and communication. I seem to remember it starting after a childhood accident at a birthday party. Beatrice thought I'd messed up the cake to get attention. She knows better now, doesn't she?" "19 wasn't a good year for me. I was stressed and prematurely balding, and my father had abandoned me. The world was full of waste and desolation. This was only the latest in a long line of disappointments. I was terrified of this new world. Direct conflict made me sick, and I hid from enemies whenever I could. But when I found a Hunting Rifle in an old shack, I learned that guns ended these conflicts quite quickly, and often from far, far away. I started searching for ways to keep those stupid Mutants at bay. No one was going to touch me again! I began collecting Mines after I out-shot some old coot called Arkansas and made his village my new home." "I'd sneak up to a bunch of Raiders, and lay my 'circle of death' without them knowing. I shouldn't be revealing my secrets, but I placed a Mine in their escape path, lightly decorating it with a circle of Grenades, then backed off. A few rifle shots later, and those suckers were torn apart like that Megaton bomb blast. No one knows how that happened, right Moira? Just glad you made it out alive. Anyway, no matter how powerful I felt, people still found me 'depressing' to be around. So I bought friends. When I met Clover, it was love at first purchase, and I retired to my home in Tenpenny Tower. But when Clover passed away from that malfunctioning Slave Collar, I couldn't take it." "I'm a hermit, Moira. I pass the nights contemplating suicide, and the days trying to assassinate God." Appearances Nostrildamus appears appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters